


Silver Locks

by apartment



Series: character studies [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, it's just various tidbits of Nitori and my view on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of 23 semi-related prompted drabbles about Nitori and his relationships with various characters</p><blockquote>
  <p>Nitori stares for a bit longer, a little awed and very much infatuated, before smiling and returning to his room, all his worries put to rest. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. fresh beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a 30 prompt drabble challenge that i've tweaked quite a bit. but i have been working on this for a really long while, so the drabbles go in order of the show/nitori's development

I. Inspiration 

            Nitori draws. Not many people know about it, and it's more of a quick here-and-there on the side than a full time hobby. Rin enters his life with a bang and a scowl and a sneering "I'm taking the lower bunk." He's rude and hot-tempered and can be a total asshole sometimes. Rin's sharp edges translate into coarse lines and hard strokes in Nitori's sketchbook, and it might not be the best of his work, but it's perfect to him.

 

II. Exploration 

            Nitori's favorite part of swimming breaststroke is being able to look forward. The first time Nitori swam breaststroke, he was scared. Never before had he realized that the other end of the pool was too far away to see. Water stretched before him with no end in sight, but Nitori was no one if not someone who forces himself past his fears. He pushed himself, and looked forward as he swam. The water became clearer the further he went, and when he saw the stripe across the wall at the end of the lane, relief and joy flooded through him. Nitori touched the wall, turned and kicked off again. He couldn't see his destination yet, but he knew it was waiting.

 

III. Start

            Nitori's first impression of Makoto is that he is patient. Makoto is calm, amiable, and generous with his kindness, and Nitori really admires the way Makoto can control the Iwatobi team with gentle requests or suggestions rather than demands; he is the captain of the team, but not once has Nitori seen Makoto order any of his friends around. He had always wondered why no one ever takes advantage of Makoto's sweethearted caring, but he soon realizes that Makoto takes care of his team by being their friend. With an extra, subtle effort or quiet, concerned glance, Makoto has endeared himself to everyone he meets, the Iwatobi Swim Club, especially. Being a friend to others makes everyone else your friend, and that, in turn, creates a small family of friends. Nitori's heart lifts when he comes across this epiphany. Makoto really is an inspiring person, and Nitori isn't the most patient or kind or calm person, but he still truly loves his friends with all his heart. He isn't someone dependable like Makoto yet, but now he knows where to start; one day, Nitori is sure, he'll be useful to his team.


	2. settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of 23 semi-related prompted drabbles about Nitori and his relationships with various characters
>
>> Nitori hangs over the rail of his top bunk and watches dust particles dance around in the sunlight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you my updates would be quick (same day!)

IV. Colors 

            Nitori huffs in amusement when he notices the swimwear Rin and he have dumped in their hamper. All Rin's legskins are the same colors: black and the dark maroon that has become his signature, while Nitori's square cuts are a bright yellow and lavender. It's almost laughable how different Rin and Nitori are, but they're connected by something ingrained within them: their love of swimming.

 

V. Light 

            It's light when Nitori wakes up, and Rin is already out, probably on his daily morning run. He wipes the sleep from his eyes and marvels at the way the sun reflects off the sleek wooden floor. Nitori hangs over the rail of his top bunk and watches dust particles dance around in the sunlight. They are frivolous and tranquil, and the mood transfers to him; Nitori smiles to himself and flops back onto his pillow. Today seems like a peaceful, lazy day.

 

VI. Never Again 

            Nitori was decently fond of the Iwatobi Swim Club, especially since they often visited for joint practices. While he wasn't particularly close to anyone on the team, it seemed like Nagisa was prone to transforming an inch he's been given into a mile. "Ai-chan!" Nagisa yelled exuberantly, and Nitori siddled slowly away, grimacing at the nickname. He'd told Nagisa repeatedly to stop calling him that, but the boy was either totally oblivious to others' discomfort or unwilling to heed when it didn't seem like a big deal. He sighed internally and steeled himself. He would train hard, and one day, he would race Nagisa in breaststroke and beat him; then, Nitori would be able to assert himself more, and Nagisa wouldn't call him "Ai-chan" ever again.

 

VII. Love 

           There comes a day when Nitori decides he loves Rin, but only in a quiet, subtle way that is hardly perceptible. His heart doesn't flutter (much), and while he strives to please Rin in every way, somehow he honestly believes he could live without approval, too. He's never fallen in love this way before, – it's always been loud and crass and storms of butterflies instead of whispers – and it leaves him confused about his feelings more often than he'd like to admit. But he's sure about one thing, and it's that when Rin smiles at him, Nitori grins back. For now, they're close, and that's all he needs.

 

VIII. Tears 

            Nitori is curled up in his chair, knees pulled tight to his chest, when his phone vibrates on the table in front of him. It's Rin – who else? – and Nitori tries to cough the hoarseness out of his voice before answering. His eyes feel swollen and he's pretty sure that's a stray tear he tastes at the corner of his lips. He greets Rin, perhaps not as enthusiastically as usual, and there's a hesitant pause from the other line that's filled on this side by Nitori's silent prayers that Rin won't realize.

            "Are you... feeling tired?" Rin sounds skeptic, but Nitori goes with it. He wipes away his tears and fakes a hollow laugh that's supposed to sound sheepish.

            "Yeah, sorry, Rin-senpai. I was about to sleep," Nitori replies.

            Rin leaves it at that, and Nitori wonders if he'll ever find enough courage to ask whether he actually knows.

 

IX. Nature’s Fury 

            It's not that Rin is scared of lightning and thunder; it's just that in the middle of the night, when they're trying to get to sleep, the sudden flash of light and ensuing crash of noise are not welcome disturbances. Nitori jolts awake at the first few bangs of thunder, and once he's awake, he notices that the bunk bed jolts every time there's a new strike. He's first overcome by the thought that Rin is having another nightmare, but before his worry pushes him to peep over the railing of his bunk, there's another crash of lightning and thunder, and Rin starts again.  Nitori puts two and two together.

            "Rin-senpai?" he calls out hesitantly into the darkness, making sure to keep his voice quiet but still audible over the pouring rain.

            Rin takes a few seconds to answer, but he finally manages a low "What?” His voice seems coated in challenge, just daring Nitori to comment on the obvious quiver in his words. Nitori smiles softly into his sheets before replying.

            "I was wondering if you would like to stay awake together until the rain stops?" Nitori can almost see the gears in Rin's head turning, his hurt pride asking himself why Nitori would think that he needs company during the storm. Nitori has the timing down pat, and he's sure he's cutting Rin off when he speaks again. "It's just that, well, senpai," he makes sure to sound sheepish, and hopes the concern in his voices translates to his excuse. "I'm a bit scared of this storm," Nitori finishes.

            Rin is silent for a bit before Nitori hears a sigh. "All right," Rin responds. "We can talk until this rain passes." Nitori can pick up on the hidden relief in Rin's voice, and his heart lifts.

            "Thank you, Rin-senpai!" He grins, and laughs when Rin grumbles out a soft "Don't mention it."

            They talk about swimming and food and things from their pasts and things from just earlier that day until the lightning isn't nearly as bright and the thunder is only a low rumble from the far distance. When Nitori falls back asleep, it's late, but he snuggles into his sheets with a smile.

 

X. Online 

            Rin would swear up and down, right and left, and all diagonals, that it was a complete accident. He really wasn't snooping on Nitori's computer, and he definitely wasn't seeking the Nitori's usernames and passwords for any of his accounts. And Rin was 100% – 10,000%, he'll insist, very stubborn and flustered – definitely not trying to find the details to Nitori's subscribed porn accounts. Of course he had closed all the tabs he had open when Nitori entered suddenly (the damn kid was supposed to be gone for another hour, dammit.), but as the younger deftly pointed out later that evening when he looked at Rin with astonished eyes, search history was a bitch, and Rin had forgotten one integral step. "Senpai," Nitori looks absolutely blasphemized. "You  should have opened the porn in an incognito window!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that last one is pathetic, i KNOW, don't laugh. AND I WENT SO KUROKO NO BASKET ON THAT FIRST ONE OMG
> 
> i'm glad eternal summer gave nitori more development because i really disliked him in season 1
> 
> next update will either be tomorrow afternoon or in 5-6 hours, depending on whether or not i fall asleep before 1 AM


	3. all good things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of 23 semi-related prompted drabbles about Nitori and his relationships with various characters
>
>> It's a quiet night and Nitori is laying in his bunk sideways, aimlessly flipping the pages of an entertainment magazine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i'd be finished posting by wednesday and yet here we still are

XI. At Peace

            Nitori knows Rin practices late into the night, when practice is long ended and no one else is even near the pool. He shouldn't be pushing himself that hard, Nitori thinks, so he sneaks down to the natatorium one night, determined to persuade Rin that rest is necessary for muscles to recuperate. His mouth is set in a grim line, and he prepares himself to see Rin, probably exhausted and then some, forcing himself through the water. It comes as a surprise, then, when Nitori opens the door and sees Rin floating on his back, lazily kicking the water to propel himself. The lane markers are gone, and Rin is swimming horizontally across multiple lanes. His eyes are closed and his lips are curved into a small subtle smile. With his arms outstretched and the dim light's reflection off the pool water dancing on his wet body, Rin looks like an angel. Nitori stares for a bit longer, a little awed and very much infatuated, before smiling and returning to his room, all his worries put to rest.

 

XII. Shades of Grey

            Nitori's hair had always been a point of self-consciousness. From the time he was small, Nitori had been teased relentlessly by a few class bullies. Old man, they would call him, ask him why he's still in grade school when he has grey hair. "Are you stupid? You're even older than Sensei!" they would laugh, "Did you really fail so many times?" As he got older, the taunts eventually stopped, but sometimes Nitori would stare into the mirror and pull at his hair with a small discontent frown, the jeers from years ago flashing through his mind.

 

XIII. Silver 

            When Nitori removes his swim cap and goggles, he's not expecting anything different from other joint-practices. As he climbs out of the pool, Nitori looks up, and he's startled to see a hand reaching down for him. It's Nagisa; he has a wide grin plastered on his face and his eyes are positively sparkling with excitement. Nitori feels his shoulders tense up slightly, but he reaches up and takes Nagisa's hand, using the support to pull himself up. "Ai-chan!" Nagisa yells, attracting the attention of a few swimmers nearby. Nitori scowls unhappily and tries to move away, but Nagisa fluidly keeps Nitori in place by circling around him.

            Nagisa's face is almost comically quizzical and studious. His eyes are narrowed in concentration and he seems to be staring intently at –  

            Suddenly, Nagisa reaches out and grabs a lock of Nitori's hair, pulling an exclamation of shock from him. Nitori's gaze follows Nagisa's arm as far as they can see, and then flicks back to watch Nagisa's expression fearfully. What's he doing? Nagisa's face is filled with a weird type of awe. He's not speechless or anything, but his eyes widen and smile becomes less childish and more genuine.

            "Um...," Nitori begins, trying to get out of the awkward situation, but Nagisa cuts him off.

            "It's so pretty...," Nagisa whispers quietly to himself, and then he lets go of Nitori's wet hair. Nitori backs away hurriedly, but Nagisa's normal demeanor has returned and he bounces enthusiastically into Nitori's personal space. "Your hair, Ai-chan!" he exclaims. "It's so pretty. Have you noticed it before?! When it's all wet like this, it looks silver with diamonds on it! You're so lucky, Ai-chan! I love your hair!" Nagisa's compliment seems sincere, and Nitori can't imagine him wasting his time to falsely compliment someone he didn't even see that often.

            Something in his heart lifts when he hears Nagisa, and Nitori offers his rival a soft smile. Maybe he'll look at the mirror in the different light next time. "Thanks, I guess," he replies.

 

XIV. Burning

            Rin is many things, but peaceful is not one of them. He is boiling blood and inner turmoil, 3AM insomnia and 6AM runs. He is frustration and depression, grace and pride; he is violent negativity and most of all, he is lost. Nitori would not call himself a dreamer, filled with gallant aspirations and a surplus of motivation, but after Rin tells Nitori about his father, his father's dream and the translation of that to Rin's own life, Nitori cannot help but think that maybe Rin is even more adrift than he is. He's immediately ashamed of his thoughts, but Rin is driving himself into the ground, going up in smoke until he's only the snuffed out end of a spent cigarette. Nitori might not have many future dreams of grandiose and prosper, but now he has one definitive goal; he's burning with determination, and he will stand by Rin for as long as he can.

           

XV. Rebirth 

            Nitori doesn't think he will ever understand exactly why Rin decided to disqualify himself and swim with his old friends, but something changes in Rin during the relay with the Iwatobi Swim Club, so there was obviously a reason. He's watching from afar as Rin finishes his part and looks up in apparent awe at Haruka flying into the water. He's watching from afar when Rin pulls Haru into a tearful hug and he's watching from afar when Rin smiles and laughs and hugs Nagisa and Makoto, too. He's genuinely overjoyed for Rin, so overjoyed that he could cry. He's seen Rin at his lowest, and now to see his friend overcome by happiness.... It brings tears to his eyes, but at the same time, Nitori can feel a small pit of grim jealousy appear within him. The Iwatobi boys could do what he couldn't, even despite all his training to be a good and valued teammate. He shakes his head and thoughts away and smiles, pushing away his jealousy. He would just persevere until Rin acknowledged him as an asset to the Samezuka team. Next time, he would be the one to swim in a relay with Rin. Rin is not the only one who changes during the relay; Nitori ends the day with a lighter heart and resolve in mind.

 

XVI. Dark

            It's a quiet night and Nitori is laying in his bunk sideways, aimlessly flipping the pages of an entertainment magazine. It's boring, honestly, and Nitori's quite prepared to fall asleep at any moment: he's under his covers and the lamp illuminating the pages is dim. The peace is broken when Rin slams into the room. "Ai!" he calls as the door barges open, a wide grin plastered on his face. Nitori yells in surprise, shooting upright and almost hitting his head on the ceiling. His heart is racing and he stares at the laughing Rin like he's been betrayed. Rin finally quiets down a bit and manages an amused apology once Nitori asks him to _please_ not do that again. "Sorry, Ai, but one last time, y'know?" Rin shoots him a sheepish grin. Nitori sighs, but accepts the apology and pulls his blanket back over his body. That's right, he thinks. One last time. It's only a few days before the end of the semester, meaning that Nitori and Rin's time as roommates is most likely nearing its end. It makes Nitori upset to think about, but he certainly won't miss startling scares like this anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor nitori. the kid looks like he could have a panic attack any second and yet he gets stuck with momo


	4. steal my thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of 23 semi-related prompted drabbles about Nitori and his relationships with various characters
>
>> No matter what he did, no matter how much he trained, he hadn't been able to drop a second in about two weeks now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think my drabbles got better during eternal summer because nitori actually had development

XVII. Forever 

            Change was always hard to adapt to. After a year of living together with Rin, Nitori had grown accustomed to Rin's domestic quirks. He had learned to keep his desk organized and his clothes in the closet or hamper. His things were no longer scattered around, and the view from the top bunk into the room was a familiar sight. Of course Nitori had known it wouldn't last; even though the school year had seemed to fly by, a year really was completed, and at the start of the new terms, it was time for the annual change. Nitori sullenly watched Rin pack his possessions into two boxes, wondering where their time together had disappeared to. He sniffed silently to himself when he felt tears prick his eyes. Nitori couldn't have asked for more in a roommate. Rin was considerate of Nitori's space and belongings, he was a good friend, and most of all, he was someone Nitori would always be able to look up to. When Rin was finally finished packing, he moved the boxes out into the hall, and returned to finish packing one last duffel bag. Nitori skulked down the ladder from the top bunk, tears already budding in his red-rimmed eyes.

            "Rin-senpai!" he called, his lips quivering. He didn't want Rin to leave. He didn't know what he would do without him. "Even though it's only been a short while of one year, thank you for everything." The small tears threatening to bloom trembled with Nitori's effort to hold them back.

            He knew what Rin was going to say next – of course he did; they spent an entire year living with each other. Rin would play the change off, tell Nitori that it wasn't that big of a deal, that he didn't need to worry himself over it. He watched Rin finish zipping up his duffel bag, and Nitori swallowed hard, trying to calm himself down. Despite his efforts, the apprehension in him only continued to grow, and Nitori sighed heavily, blinking back his tears. He knew it would be okay, but he couldn't help the feeling of wanting their brief time together to have lasted forever.

 

XVIII. Out of Time

            Nitori had been working hard all year. He had pushed himself to his limits, stayed after practice, eaten healthier, joined Rin on his morning runs and daily exercise regimens. His time had been steadily improving, and his form had become more graceful, more natural. Nitori had finally felt like he was falling into sync with his preferred stroke, learning its and his own potentials. He could feel his arms stretch out further every time he reached, and his kick became quicker. Compared to last year, Nitori had drastically improved by the time the prefecturals rounded into the week. With only a few days left, the entire swim team was on edge. Members began staying after practice for longer times, so Nitori wasn't practicing on his own anymore. Improving by even half a second had never felt so good, but losing time or hitting a wall had never been so crushing. Nitori was frantic to become faster, but the day before the prefecturals, he was still a few seconds behind his goal time. Practice seemed almost futile now, but Nitori would never give up. Even half a second, even a quarter of the second, could make all the difference. His muscles were sore and trembling with exhaustion, and Nitori felt his stroke becoming weaker. At the end of a lap, Nitori climbed out of the pool, shaking violently. He felt nauseous, and his stomach was turning angrily. He controlled the urge to slam his fist on to the wet floor beneath him. It just wasn’t fair.

 

XIX. Failure 

            Nitori gasped for breath when his head broke the surface of the water and turned wildly to check the clock. Immediately, his heart sank in defeat. It was one second slower than his previous 200 – maybe the same time, given the second it took to surface and check his time. Nitori grit his teeth in frustration. No matter what he did, no matter how much he trained, he hadn't been able to drop a second in about two weeks now. It was daunting, this wall he had hit. What if he wasn't able to overcome it? A snarl of anger caught itself in his throat before becoming vocalized, but it only added to the overwhelming need to cry. Nitori ducked his head back into the water, feeling the cool water envelop him. He thought of Rin, Sousuke, even Momotarou, who were all steadily improving now. Rin, he knew, had faced almost the same challenge last year as Nitori was now, but that was because of his demons from the past, from his late father's ghosts and his emotional instability. Nitori didn't think he had anything that important impeding him. So, why? Nitori blew his breath into the water, watching them become bubbles as the chlorine lightly stung his eyes. He surfaced again and climbed out of the pool. Failure hung in his exhausted step, in the wrinkles on his fingertips, in the water dripping from his hair and chin. Nitori sighed, blinking back tears. He would stay strong and keep trying; he just had to work even harder.

 

 XX. Breaking Away 

            Nitori closed his eyes in frustration and grit his teeth. He pulled himself out of the pool weakly, and clenched his hands into fists, panting wildly for breath. He just couldn't drop any time on his 200; no matter how much he practiced his stroke, conditioned his body out of the water, no improvement showed. Nitori sighed sadly and pulled his goggles and cap off. He slowly regained his breath, and as his breathing returned to normal, Nitori watched the smooth hand of the clock keep time. He tensed in anger and shame, absorbed in his negative thoughts. Maybe he never would be good enough to swim the relay with Rin.

            "Ai, what's wrong?" Nitori jolted back to reality. Rin bent down, looking at Nitori's hunched shoulders in concern.

            "R-Rin-senpai! It's nothing, really," Nitori smiled weakly. He was pleased that Rin would notice the subtle signs of his distress, but also ashamed. He looked down, staring at the ground.

            Rin sighed, then folded his legs and sat down beside Nitori. "You've been watching the clock an awful lot lately, Ai." Nitori's breath caught in his throat, and he looked up to Rin, surprised that he had noticed.

            There was no one better to confide in than Rin. His captain, his friend, someone who knew exactly what Nitori was going through and how to overcome it. When Nitori spoke, his voice was quiet. "I just haven't been able to improve my time recently." Nitori watched as Rin's eyes widened and then softened; Rin's lips flattened into a grim line, and he sighed softly.

            "Everyone is different, Ai, and we all have different reasons for hitting walls," Rin replied. Nitori closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "Everyone is different, and we all have different levels of talent." Nitori gasped sharply, stung by Rin's implication. So it was true, then? That Nitori wasn't good enough, that he never would be? Tears flooded Nitori's eyes, and he immediately looked away. He focused on a water droplet trembling on his foot. "You see Sousuke?" Rin asked, but before Nitori could decide whether he was supposed to reply or not, Rin continued. "He's made for swimming butterfly. He was born with shoulders that gave him more talent than I could ever have."

            Nitori half-expected to hear some small amount of bitterness to be coating Rin's words, but when he heard only friendliness, pride, and a hint of challenge, he looked up at Rin. He was smiling softly. "Senpai...," he trailed off.

            Rin glanced down at Nitori and his smile grew. "But I can keep up with Sousuke. I can beat him half the time, even without that natural talent." Nitori's eyes widened as the point of Rin's words finally dawned upon him. "I have my hard work, my friends, and my goals, Ai. That's why I swim and that's why I can swim fast. Talent is valuable, but with enough training, any differences won't matter anymore. But remember, you are talented. You persevere through everything, and you have determination that can't be beat."

            Rin stood, and pulled Nitori up as well. He patted Nitori on the back, forcing him to straighten up. "Stand tall, Ai. You're just as good as any other swimmer out there, so just keep at it. You'll see."

            Nitori could feel tears flooding his eyes once more, but this time of overwhelming gratitude. He couldn't have asked for someone better than Rin as both captain and friend. "Thank you!" his lower lips quivered. Nitori nodded fervently and swiped his cheek dry quickly. He felt invigorated again; nothing would hold him back now.

 

XXI. Seeing Red 

            Sharing a room with someone as bubbly as Momotarou can become grating, even for someone as tolerating as Nitori, who can even give Makoto a run for his money on a good day. The boy is constantly exuberant; he's a bundle of never-ending energy. Nitori lies awake in his bed, and it's quiet enough to hear Rin congratulate the boy outside in the hall for dropping a second before bidding him good night. Momotarou opens the door to their room, and Nitori closes his eyes and forces his body to relax. The first year seems giddy, and even after practice he's still an irrepressible force of cheer. Nitori grinds his teeth together silently and clenches his fingers into his palm under his sheets. The kid doesn't even like to swim; he didn't even want to swim with Rin-senpai. All he cares about is Gou-san and cute girls. Momotarou's liveliness wouldn't be that bad, Nitori concedes, both ashamed and angry, if his energy didn't translate so damn well to the pool. Catching everyone's eye on the first day, having the confidence of Captain Mikoshiba? Who did he think he was?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad that they addressed that fact that nitori is at least slightly jealous of momo


	5. melancholy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of 23 semi-related prompted drabbles about Nitori and his relationships with various characters
>
>> There are some days when Nitori absolutely loves being in the pool, and there are some days when he hates it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two get their own chapter because they're my favorites

XXII. Lost and Found 

           There are some days when Nitori absolutely relishes being in the pool, and there are some days when he loathes it. With his head submerged underwater, his ears picking up a few bubble-filled noises of movement, his limbs feeling weightless, Nitori will never understand how he can love to swim but hate being in the water. No man is an island, and Nitori knows this, but in the water, there are only subtle, small sounds. In the water, Nitori feels alone. Some days, this is comforting; other days, it is lonely.

 

XXIII. Dreamer 

            Nitori wants to be like Rin. From the way he snaps his goggles to the way he dives into the water, like he owns the pool. From the way his kicks are always consistent to the way his stroke becomes more fluid if he just swims a few quiet, untimed laps first. From the way he works hard and works out to the way he has never stopped believing in anyone, no matter their potential. From the way his arms look in tanks to the way he does his pull ups like he's reaching for something: reaching and falling and reaching and falling and reaching. From the way he ties his hair into a ponytail when he runs to the way he falls into such an even rhythm that it looks like he has nothing else on his mind. From the way he smiles easily with the team everyone considers their rivals to the way he finds his strength to swim in the way he loves his friends. There is a lot wrong with Rin, Nitori knows. He's emotionally wrecked and violently closed off. There is instability in the way he smiles and he needs to be alone more often than he admits. He has demons haunting him that chain him to the past, and yet, Nitori sees, Rin has now truly broken free. Haruka-san is not the only one who the water brings to life. From the way he swims to the way he _lives_ in the water, Nitori wants to be like Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you feel sad for nitori because i do. his entire character is based around the fact that he wants to be exactly like rin.


End file.
